Letters to a Pacifist
by phatcaliforniadreamin
Summary: Yet another one of those letter fics... This time my OC, Oregon, will be answering letters, so feel free to bully her- I-I mean send her a letter, and she will be 'happy' to answer you, whether she wants it or not...
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUESS WHAT EVERYBODY? *dramatic pause* That's right! DREAMIN'S BACK! And boy, does writer's block suck XDK Anyways, since my summer vacation starts today, (though there will be times when I will disappear for a bit…) I thought it would be nice if **_**I**_** did one of those ever-popular letter stories too. My OC Oregon will be more than happy to answer your letters, but let set up some basic little rules before you send her letters:**

**First and foremost:**

1) I am willing to accept OCs and canon characters, provided there's a fair balance between them (be they nations, states, provinces, you name it! I am a little wary of cities, but I am willing to answer letters from them if there aren't too many^^).

2) NO Fan-mail please. (I could do without the stress -x-)

3) I am lenient of pairings, though Oregon is pretty oblivious to love, so flirting with her may have varying results…

4) This rule is the most important of all: HAVE FUN!

-xXx-

_**Foreword:**_

Hello everyone!

Um… I've been noticing that everyone has been writing and answering letters, so… I thought… I would start answering letters too… Since my boss tells me that I need to socialize more, I figured that doing this would be good for me… So anyway, if there's anything at all you want to talk to me about, please don't hesitate to drop me a letter; I will be happy to help you in any way I can^^

Love,

Oregon (Emma Nicole Jones)

-XxX-

**Feel free to drop a letter3 See you guys then^^**


	2. Missouri I

**Woot! Letter #1! This is from OneGirlStudio**

-XxxxxxxX-

Dear little sister~

... I'M 24TH~~~! *coughs* Anyway Missouri here~! I haven't seen you since dad's birthday, how have you been~ I'm not doing so hot over here (tornados hurt... /a lot/) B-But I hope that you're doing well~

Dad's been acting weird don't you think~? He's been sneaking around with Mr. England lately~ And Alaska's been standing by my bed at night... can't you do something about that? You're one of the closest to her TT . TT

And also, just so you know... Washington told me that he saw that creep France outside your house yesterday~ But look on the bright side, at least he was wearing his rose~ Oh, and not to worry, your big sister with most defiantly beat him up if that creeper lays a hand on you~! = )

With Love,

Misty "Missouri" Jones

-XxxxxxxxxxxX-

Hi Big Sister Misty!

It's nice to be hearing from you! I'm doing alright, I've just busy a lot these days… Lately I've been occupied with preparations for the Portland Rose Festival, which come to think of it, is SOON O_O" I'm sorry to hear that you're not doing very well… I think I'll send you some Hazelnut Cookies, okay?^^

Dad's always been like that, especially with Mr. England^^ And I really can't do much about Alaska standing your bed… I could try talking to her, but she did used to be Russia's after all…^.^"

W-Wha…? *looks outside of window, nervously* *starts to shiver in fear* I-If you s-say so… *covers up her [rather ample] breasts* I really don't want to get groped by that man… not again… *sits in corner of woe* …

Love,

Oregon (Emma Nicole Jones)


	3. New Jersey I

**Number 2! From Nancylu92~**

-XxxXxxX-

Hey, Oregon.

I'm in the plane to Europe as of now. I'm leaving America and I'm going to Europe. I might never see any of you guys again. Oregon, I don't even remembering meeting you once.

*tear stains* I'll miss you anyways, though. this is a favor to Father so he won't have to worry and care for me anymore.

Your loving brother,

Aiden G. Jones/New Jersey

-XXxXXxXX-

Hello… Aiden right?

Huh? Europe? Why are you…? And what do you mean by never seeing us again? O_O

…I am so confused… x.x

Love,

Oregon (Emma Nicole Jones)

-XxxxxXxxxxX-

**I wonder why he's going away… Things are getting interesting :3**

**SEND LETTERS!**


	4. Washington I

**Letter 3! (Or is that number 3…) From Mattie Williams! (Person 1: 'it's Canada!' Person 2: 'Who?') :)**

-XXxxXxxXX-

Dear Oregon,

Hi, sis! It's me, Washington, aka Mary Anne Jones!

That perv France better not bother you. He's gonna get a huge can of whoop-arse if he touches you, and so help me, he's gonna feel it for a month.

Don't worry about him, dear. Just, you know, cover up your, uh, mountains. It's a Western thing...*motions to her own ample bosom*

Love,

Sisterly!Washington/Mary Anne

P.S. Tell Missouri I'm not a he!

-XxxXxXxxX-

Dear Mary Anne,

Hi Washington! It's nice to be hearing from you! Even though we live so close together… ^.^'

I hope not… OTL *has less than fond memories of getting groped* I really appreciate that everyone's trying to help me, but I kinda would prefer it if you did it in a _less_ violent way… Even if France is trying to grope me, which he _has_ done to me before, I don't think that beating him up would be right answer. Plus, he's a lot tougher than he looks… If not even getting shot in the head by Mr. Switzerland can stop that man, then I doubt that beating him up would do much good anyway…

I guess you're right… *sigh* *puts her hand on said 'mountains'* And yes, we Western states do tend to be more, um, well-endowed than a few of the other states, and that's because we have the Cascades and the Rockies on our side of the continent… B-But of course you must already know this… If that's the case, then please forgive your big sister for talking too much like this… OTL Okay, I should try to calm down now- *hears noise* *starts shivering again*

Lots of love,

Oregon (Emma Nicole Jones)

P.S. Uh… I'll try… Don't know why she confused you for a guy, but then again there was that time when Cuba confused me for Uncle Canada… *shudders* I _have_ been told that we are very alike… ^_^;;;

-XxxxXxxXxxxX-

**You know, they say that Oregon is like California's Canada, which would probably explain why they're so similar… Plus they kinda **_**look**_** alike too, but how Cuba could have missed the fact that Oregon is a big breasted girl, and Canada is…Canada, we will never know…**

**KEEP SENDING IN LETTERS! **

***pant-pant * MUST…HAVE…MORE…LETTERS…*gasp**choke***

**I haven't got much to do, plus I'm leaving for Kentucky tomorrow…**


	5. Washington II

**Back from KY~ (at last) Letter #4 from Mattie Williams again~**

-xxXxx-

Dear Emma,

Hmm, I think Cuba needs to get his eyes checked.

I'm coming over. France needs to be kept at bay at the very least, and Dad's obviously not going to keep him in control.

Misty hasn't been in her right mind since the tornadoes. I hope she gets better...

Think non-France thoughts! Non-France thoughts! *beaming powerful sister rays*

Love,

Washington/Mary Anne

-xxXxx-

Dear Mary Anne,

Yeah, I'm not mad at him at all, but the whole experience was… not fun… OTL Both dad and Uncle Canada had to step on to sort out the matter, plus it took several weeks for Uncle Canada and I to get over our joint depression afterwards…*sigh*

It's alright Annie! France already did his damage and left a few hours ago…*glances at her naked reflection in a nearby mirror and sighs* At least it wasn't as bad as last time… I don't know why he's been after me though…*is oblivious to her being cute due to a lack of self-confidence*

I'm sure she'll be alright^^

Too late… "OTL

Lots of love,

Oregon (Emma Nicole Jones)

-xxXxx-

**Oregon likes to call Washington 'Annie' because it's easiest to say out of all of her other names^^**

**She also has an embarrassing nickname of her own: "Oreo" XD**

**Letters is fuel, so keep sending in more^^**


	6. Missouri II

**Letter #5 :3 from OneGirlStudio~**

-xxXxx-

Dear Oregon,

…Why are you a pacifist? And not to worry about France anymore… he's at my house… *shivers* "P-Please leave~!"

And also thanks for the cookies ^ ^ feeling better already~… but it's unfair… I'm the older sister so… WHY ARE YOUR BREASTS BIGGER THAN MINE~~~! *crying in emo corner* I-Is it because I live in the Great Plains is that it? TT . TT B-but it still isn't fair~! I'm older!

…crap, the electric fence didn't work… France is in the house… seriously, S.O.S… - . -"

With Love,

Your Big Sister Missouri!

P.S. GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

-xxXxx-

Dear Big Sister Misty,

I don't like it when people fight. I never have ^_^" Huh? France is at _your_ house now O_O T-That's really bad! Just… hide somewhere and lock all of your doors! Oh God what should I do?… x.x

I'm glad you're feeling better^^ And I really can't do anything about having big breasts. Having them can be a real pain; I mean, Ukraine has severe back pains because of her 'tracts of land', plus for some reason, though I don't understand why, young men often tend to run into things when you walk by… I remember this one boy who got this big nosebleed just after bumping into me… I'm sorry Big Sis…OTL

What? Oh no! D: *feels helpless* Y-You could try running for your life… but he's so fast… not even dad can out-run him from what I've experienced…DX

Love,

Your Loving Sister Oregon

P.S. !

**Boom! Another letter answered! :D Please don't forget to send more~**

**I thought I should end it with a ref to Estonia yelling 'LATVIAAA!' XD**


	7. California I

**Letter #6~ This one's from a new person: from xXnarutardedXx~**

-xxXxx-

Hola sis~,

How've you been? If frenchie bugs you just let me know and I will so castrate him with a spoon! He's a major creeper!

With lots of love,

Mia R. Jones (California)

-xxXxx-

Hi Cali~!

I've been doing great, thanks for asking! Um, thanks for the offer, but I think I'll pass on that… Even though France scares me a whole lot, I don't think that even _he_ deserves _that _kind of cruel treatment…^_^"

With Much Love and Hugs,

Oregon (Emma Nichole Jones)

-xxXxx-

**This is getting fun~ Though I wonder why I haven't got letters from any nations yet…**

**Just keep sending 'em in~ The more the merrier~! :D**


	8. Massachusetts I

**Letter #7~~ from noobazubotwins~^^**

-xxXxx-

Dear Oregon,

Whassup Sis~?

Y' couldn't f'get y' big sis Massachusetts, could ya?

H'w are ya? I'm fine, like, soooo busy with m' work. Bost'n says hi.

Sis, I hav'n't seen ya in, like, three yea's, right? Didja 'ear Jers' gone ta Europe? Strange sh't.

Oh, I 'gree wit' Wash 'n' Missouri, protect y' mount'ins. Th'se are mine ta grope, not France's. *winks* *has rather fond memories of groping her younger sister*

'nyway, one m're thing. Big bro Vegas said you 'n' I did a lil' experimentin' a few years 'go. How'd he find out?

Love ya lots,

Milly

P.S. Sis, y' may h've some pretty big moun'ains, but don' f'get who owns 'em.

-xxXxx-

Dear Milly,

N-not much, I've b-been doing okay…

*sigh* How could I _not_ forget… -_-"

I-I'm fine too… I've been busy too, what with the whole Rose Festival thing and all that… Now all that's left is the post-festival clean up… But I've been working hard as usual, though sometimes I wish I had more visitors from other countries…

Yeah, it's been a while, hasn't it? Yes, I did hear about New Jersey leaving… He wrote to me about it himself, even though we've never actually met… D-Do you happen to know why he left? He said something about not coming back… So, if you know anything about this, can you please tell me why he's leaving? I'm really worried about him, and I'm really confused about the whole thing… ;A;

Yeah… thanks… OTL He already left, but thanks… *is having traumatic flashbacks of being groped by Massa**sits in emo corner, glooming*

I think that either he found out from Salem because she's been having a lot of problems regarding keeping her mouth shut, or that you told him by accident… *doesn't want to talk about it*

Love you too,

Oregon (Emma Nicole Jones)

P.S. *whimpers* Y-Yeah… I'll keep that in mind… "OTL

-xxXxx-

**Wow that's sooo funny~! Seems like everyone wants a piece of Oregon and her 'mountains' ^^**

**Anyway, keep sending them letters! GO-GO-GO! WRITE-WRITE-WRITE! I **_**COMMAND**_** YOU ALL!**


	9. Maine I

**Letter #8, by Desire at gunpoint~**

-XxXxX-

Dear Emmie,

Remember me? Your big sister, Alice? One of your only sisters who doesn't annoy you?

How are you, dear sister?

Guess what!

I GOT A GIRLFRIEND! 8D Her name is Iona!

Love,

Alice

-XxXxX-

Dear Allie,

Of course I remember you^^ It's nice to hear from you~

I've been doing alright, but some of the other states are getting a little hysterical and I'd rather not talk about it right now…

What?

Congratulations! I'm happy to see you're in a relationship^^ I hope Iona is a nice girl~

Lots of love,

Oregon (Emma Nicole Jones)

-XxXxX-

**I wonder which state Alice is…**

**Anyway, keep sending letters~!**


	10. Washington III

**Letter #9 from Mattie Williams~**

-XxXxX-

Sis,

LAST TIME? WHAT THE FFFFFFFFFFF- *lots of vulgar words here* AND BY GOD IF HE DOES THAT AGAIN I SWEAR I'LL *lots more vulgar words*

I AM COMING OVER RIGHT AFTER I TELL DAD WHAT THE FUCKING FRENCH FROG DID TO YOU.

Dear, stay in the house. I'm coming over with the get-better package and a gun. Scratch that, a double get better package and the bazooka launcher I got from Prussia.

Let's hope I don't get arrested for murder before I get there!

Loves,

Mary Anne Jones

-XxXxX-

Dear Mary Anne,

C-Calm down! D8 And, watch your language please -_-" There's no need for you to be overreacting like this! I already told you that I've been groped by France before, remember?

You don't have to do that! France already left my house several hours ago and from the look of the letter I got from Misty, it seems that he is currently groping _her_ now… (the last word she wrote in her last letter to me was a long drawn out "GAH!" )

It's okay! I'm safe and alright now! You don't have to come over! And also, due to my status of being a pacifist, what use would I possibly have for guns and bazookas? -_- Though I admit that maybe I _do_ need a get better package…*exhausted sigh*

As your big sister, I forbid you to commit murder. * dead serious*

With much love and hugs,

Oregon (Emma Nicole Jones)

-XxXxX-

**I love this chapter XD~ Keep sending in letters~ :)**


End file.
